1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an input method for accepting an input on a basis of a conductive condition, which is established by an operation either directly between linear- or band-shaped first and second resistors arranged in parallel to oppose each other or indirectly through another conductive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of the present invention, there is a voltage detecting switch, such disclosed in JP-A-8-146053, which has a circuit in combination of a plurality of resistors and switches for detecting different voltages (or partial voltages) with the individual switches thereby to discriminate the switches with the voltages.
In the related art described above, however, the voltages to be detected at the individual switch conduction times contain the influences of the contact resistances of the switches. Due to the dispersion of the contact resistances of the individual switches, therefore, the values of the partial voltages to be detected may also disperse to make it impossible to discriminate the switches accurately.